


The Tale of Two Kingdoms

by JamieM



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diabetic Fluff, Fluff, Kingdoms, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieM/pseuds/JamieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth and Vulcan were two friendly, allied kingdoms. And for that, Mrs. McCoy was most grateful. She and her husband, Mr. McCoy, loved their only child very much, but nearly to nothing could they do to give him a better life. The proper life they knew he deserved. But they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm new here, at AO3, at posting in english, in the world, etc...  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake, but I had to take this out of my head. Immediately.

Earth and Vulcan were two friendly, allied kingdoms. And for that, Mrs. McCoy was most grateful. She and her husband, Mr. McCoy, loved their only child very much, but nearly to nothing could they do to give him a better life. The proper life they knew he deserved. Mrs. McCoy would never give up and tried her hardest to give her son the life she could never have, though. And with this in mind, she went for the renowned Vulcan Academy to plead for a chance for her child to study. They were known for giving scholarships to the poor, not only for Vulcans, as they had a program for humans too. She was successful. Leonard Horatio McCoy would grow up to be a gentleman, she thought, a most desirable, intelligent, and rich man.

To go to the Vulcan Academy, though, Leonard had to live in Vulcan. That problem was solved with a gracious letter to her sister, who was newlywed and was working for a rich and generous family in Vulcan. She spoke with her employees and they consented in having Leonard in their house, for all the trouble they knew Mrs. McCoy was through. They had the only condition that Leonard had to study hard and keep improving in the school.

On the day Leonard parted from his family, he was only 9 years old. He had already learned everything he could from his parents. His mother yearned for his continuing progress, and so did he. All his personal belongings were in the carriage, and his farewell was deeply sad, but he held his little head high and accepted whatever fate was ahead of him.

The journey took its time. Almost three entire days had passed when he arrived at the doorstep of the Sarek family. His aunt was there to welcome him. She took him by his hand and entered the enormous house. While Leonard could not take his eyes off the delicate decoration and the details of one wallpaper, Amanda had arrived at the Tea Room to say a brief 'hi' to the little boy. He was most surprised that Amanda was a human, and made it very clear.

"I am human, indeed, Leonard. And I hope this fact actually contribute for you to feel at home. You'll have a room for yourself too, near your aunt's, so you can feel at ease. If you need anything, you just have to ask. Oh..." a tiny little boy came running from another room and grabbed one of Amanda's legs, disregarding her heavy dress. "And this is Spock, my son."

"Hi, Spock." Leonard said. "Delighted to make your acquaintance." He remembered well his mother saying those words and the mannerism that followed. He expected for the other boy to be polite like he was, but Spock said or done nothing. Just stared at him like he was an alien. Leonard noticed that Spock had all the Vulcan traces, the long pointed ears, the lightly greenish skin and the funny eyebrows. He commented nothing.

"Oh, Spock, he was so polite, couldn't you offer the same courtesy to him?" Amanda said, caressing her son's hair lightly. Spock only shook his head stubbornly no. "I'm sorry about him, he has much to learn from you, little gentleman. Now, excuse us, we have to retire."

It was, indeed, late at night. McCoy consented with his head and was guided by his aunt to his room. It was right in front of his aunt's, as the madam said, and he felt protected. His room was not big, not fancy. It had a pretty big bed, a desk, a hearth and a window that looked to the woods behind the great house. He left his things on top of the desk and tried to find a pajama when his aunt's husband entered to light up the fire. He said his welcoming words to the boy and left, leaving Leonard alone.

He cried a lot on his first night.

-*-*-

It was inevitable that Leonard would grow accustomed to the new household and the new lifestyle. He had a free pass to every common room of the mansion, the only place strictly forbidden was Sarek's office and the couple's chamber. The library was his favorite place. He spent hours just trying to pick something to read, and then some more to actually read it. He enjoyed both activities equally.

One night, he was already 12, he was finishing a long book about physiology, his favorites, and looked outside to see the beautiful glow of the sunset. The orange light inundated the vast room and the sound of the nocturnal animals already reached his ears. He stared at the beautiful sight until he saw a little someone running for the woods. A big dog followed. When the faint light of the lamp was swallowed by the darkness of the trees, he suddenly realized who that was. Spock.

He didn't know how he knew that was Spock, but he set his book aside and run to the gardens door. He tried to enter the woods at the same spot he saw Spock and started to search for the little one. Spock was 9 and soon he would have to go through a test of courage and resistance that all Vulcans had to pass when they're 10. Leonard screamed and called for him and the dog, nothing came as a response. He already felt anxious, imagining the things that could have happened to Spock in this place, when he heard a scream and lots of barks.

He didn't know either how he could find Spock so precisely after the scream, but he could. And blessed he, because if he didn't, Spock could be dead by now. Spock had fallen into a groove, he was bleeding like nothing Leonard had seen and probably broke his leg. The cut in his forehead was the first thing Leonard tried to mend. He ripped a part of his own shirt and cleaned the cut, pressing firmly until it stopped bleeding, throwing away the cloth soaked with green blood.

"Can you stand?" He asked Spock, but the little boy had said nothing to him until then. "Spock, please, talk to me. Can you stand?"

Spock's response was an affirmative with his head while he was trying to stand without help.

"Can you walk?" at this, Spock tried to take a step, but almost fell. Leonard was at his side in seconds, took one of his arms and helped him back to the house.

When there, the older settled Spock in his room and was going find his aunt for assistance. Spock haven't spoken to Leonard all the way, but before he could leave the room, the little cry made him stop.

“Do not tell my mother.” he said, just a whisper.

“I won't, I'll call my aunt.” and he left the room. His aunt was already at the door of her own room.

“Leonard, what's the matter? Where were you?”

“Aunt Jane, can you come in here?” he asked. “I'll tell everything inside.”

She rushed to the room and saw Spock laid in the bed. His face was soaked with his blood yet and he held his leg like his life depended on it. His hair had a lot of the foliage from the woods' floor. The dog was in the bedroom too, he had followed them there and now was in a vigilant position beside Spock.

“What happened to you?” she said and rushed for the boy.

The dog suddenly was on guard, but Spock caressed his head and said “It is okay, I'Chaya, she is a friend."

Jane got some water and helped cleaning the boy, but said she could not hide that from her employees. Now that Spock wasn't so dirty, maybe the impression would be minimal. He still had a broken leg that would need attending to. While Spock rested in Leonard's bedroom, Jane took the elder outside and asked what really happened.

Leonard told her how he saw Spock entering the woods from the library and that he followed him – no, aunt Jane, I didn't think about taking an adult with me – and before he could find Spock, he fell in a groove and broke his leg.

“I'm going to get his mother, ask Robert to help you taking Spock and I'Chaya to his room, and then to call the doctor immediately.” Jane said and left Leonard in the corridor.

After all the shock of seeing Spock wounded and knowing that he was trying to train to do his resistance test, Leonard was asked to meet the Sareks in the Drawing Room. He was a little frightened when he got there, but the big shinny smile Amanda sported made the feeling go away. They asked him to tell the story again and when he finished, Amanda had tears in her eyes.

“You do realize that if wasn't for you, Spock could have been found too late. He could have... You saved his life, son.” She said. “I'll be forever grateful for your presence here. If you wish anything, you can just name it.”

“I'm already living in a better condition than I'd ever dreamed having, ma'am. I don't want any more than the books and the good food you serve me here. I'm really thankful.” Leonard said. And he was, truly.

“You are a good person, Leonard McCoy.” Sarek said to him. “If you ever wish something, do not hesitate in asking us.”

-*-*-

Leonard finally knew what to ask Mrs. and Mr. Sarek when the time had come. He graduated in the basic studies at the Academy of Vulcan with honors. He and Spock received a big party at the mansion, with all their acquaintances in Vulcan. Spock graduated with him, even being some three years younger, because Vulcans had less years of basic education. Some time passed before Leonard finally gathered the courage to speak with the Sareks and ask them what he really wanted.

“I want to become a doctor. I want to come back to earth and enter the university... But as you know, my mother and father would never have the money to pay for...”

“You don't have to beg, darling, we'll pay your tuition fee. You want to be a doctor, then you're going to be one. The best, I hope.” Amanda said, taking his hand in hers just like she usually did with Spock. Leonard felt really loved like a son. He was so grateful for meeting Amanda and Sarek. He didn't really know how to repay them.

“You don't have to worry about repayment, Leonard. I consider you almost as a son, and I know Sarek do too. We are happy we can help you. Really.” And she squeezed his hand in hers. “We have to make the arrangements for you and Spock to live in Earth.”

“Spock's going too?”

“Oh, yes. He came to us as soon as he finished school to ask to be an Astrophysicist. He wanted to go to an Earth Institute, so we conceded.” She explained. “Sarek wasn't so happy with it, he wanted Spock to finish his studies here.”

“I see.”

“We are making arrangements for Spock since then, I hope there's no problem in you two living together there, we rented a house just beside the university.” Amanda said.

“I-I thought I was going to live with my parents again...”

“We won't forbid you, if you want, but your parents live in the country, it would be most difficult for you to study... You can visit them as often as you wish, though.”

“Yes, thank you.” he said. “Really, Mrs. Sarek. Thank you for everything.”

“You're welcome, sweet.”

-*-*-

Living with Spock in a smaller house was a challenge. They were living like brothers, and Spock never thought himself better or superior than Leonard because of the money his family had. Leonard and him, now that they spoke to each other, usually have this little fights about one race or another. However, Leonard knew well that all that was they pointing out their differences, not superiority.

Getting to really know Spock now, Leonard was almost compelled by his personality. Spock was wit, sassy and aristocratic, but he was good natured and had a great sense of humor. Sometimes, when Leonard was studying until late at night, he hears him asking for the servants not to disturb him or bring him a cup of tea or coffee. But Spock never let this part of him show when around others. He is always the son of Sarek when they're receiving someone. It doesn't matter if someone important or his friends.

Spock never really took a friend home, Leonard thought as he drew another blue line in his sketch of the human circulatory system. He'll have a test in two days about it, and all he could do is think about Spock on that day he rescued him. All the green blood in his face, coming out from a little cut in the forehead. He later understood that the head was a really sensitive place, and well irrigated, so any little cut can result in a lot of blood. He understood later too, that the Vulcan blood is green because of their copper-based transport of oxygen. Seeing green liquids never was the same for him.

 _Many diseases affect the circulatory system. That includes cardiovascular diseases, affecting the cardiovascular system, and lymphatic diseases affecting the lymphatic system._ He had to sketch the lymphatic system too, or else he could not take any “help sheets” to the test. 

“Excuse me, Mr. McCoy. I made some tea, thought you would like some...” the gentle maid said after knocking on the door too many times without Leonard noticing. 

“Oh, of course, Marge, thank you.” 

“It was Mr. Spock who asked me to do it.” she whispered and winked at Leonard, leaving the tray in a tiny free space on his desk and leaving immediately.

Leonard didn't know what to do with that information, and he knew pretty well that Marge was trying to help him, but she wasn't. He had to work really hard to focus back in his studies. The day of the test was upon him, and he had to do really well on this one. 

When the test was finally over, he decided that he deserved a little bit of entertainment. He was walking on the streets of the city that night when he saw a poor guy being thrown away from a tavern. The guy tried to stand up, but wavered on his feet and fell again. He was visibly drunk and some bruises all over his face indicated a fight. 

“Hey, you're alright?” Leonard asked, moving closer to the guy.

“Hi! I'm Jim, you're kinda cute, you know... Can you help me? I have to come back inside and teach that brute that was no way to treat a girl...” he said, already trying to stand up again. 

“You're in no condition to teach no one a lesson, kid. How many fingers you see here?” Leonard extended two fingers and waved them in front of the guy he was trying to bring to his feet. He was okay, followed the fingers alright. 

“Two.” he said, throwing all his weight in Leonard. They almost fell together. “My name is Jim. What's yours?”

“I'm called Leonard. What are you even doing here?” 

“I was drinking, just received bad news and was trying to... It doesn't matter, there was this guy, he was trying something with a lady that clearly didn't want too... So I had to interfere.”

“You're much courteous for someone who frequent this type of... establishment.” Leonard pointed.

“You're a sweet. Wanna join me?” Jim said, winking an eye. 

“I don't think so. You're drunk and have some almost serious bruises in your face.” Leonard said. “You need some medical attention...”

“Don't take me to any hospital, please!” he said immediately. The hint of nervousness in his voice made McCoy retreat. He really wanted to take him to a hospital, but then again, he could take care of him himself. 

“Let's do it like this, I'll take you to my...” but Jim was falling again, now really fainting. “Dammit!” 

Leonard carried Jim to his house. When getting closer, he started to call for help from the servants. They've put Jim in a spare bedroom and Spock was called. After all, he was the head of the household there. 

“What happened?” Spock asked, seeing Jim unconscious. “Oh, I know him. This is James Kirk, he studies with me.”

“He was just thrown away from a tavern and I happened to be there as a witness.” Leonard explained. “I tried to help him, but he fainted and I carried him here. Couldn't leave a man in the streets like that. He said he was trying to protect a girl inside the bar.”

“And you believed him.” Spock said. 

“Well, I didn't have another choice, did I?” Leonard said, a little ashamed by his naivety. “But you said you know him, so there's no harm done.” 

“Indeed.” Spock said and stared at Jim. “Let us hope that no harm had come to him.” And he left the room.

When Jim woke up, Leonard was already at his side. 

“Want some water?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, please.” Jim desperately took the glass. “Thanks heaven... Who are you?”

“You don't remember anything from last night?” 

“What exactly should I remember?” Jim asked instead. 

“You being thrown from the tavern. Drunk and beaten. I helped you, you said something about a girl and a fight, and then you fainted.” Leonard explained. “You really don't remember...?”

“I'm sorry, I can remember nothing. Where am... Spock! Man what are you doing here?” Jim tried to get up from the bed but his head just weighted 100 kilos. 

“I live here. Now, the relevant question is what happened with you?” 

“I'm sorry for being a burden. I just have to recompose myself and I'll be out of here...” Jim immediately said, trying to get up again. 

“You stay right here, mister.” Leonard said. “You won't leave until I say you can leave. Now, if you don't want to tell us what happened, it's okay.”

“I will ask Marge to bring a breakfast here.” Spock said and turned to leave. 

“It won't be necessary, really...”

“Yes it is. Please, Spock, ask Marge to bring along more water. And a strong coffee.” Leonard said.

“Of course.”

The silence in the room was heavy while they wait. Jim moved in the bed, uncomfortable, but Leonard didn't leave. When Marge arrived, she brought some coffee and breakfast for Leonard too. They thanked her and started to eat. After some time, they started talking casualties, and in a matter of hours, they became friends. Leonard convinced Jim to stay for lunch, and they ate in the dinner room, with Spock. 

“So, now can we know what really happened with you?” Leonard asked.

“It's kind of... I don't really want to speak about this.” Jim said. “You were most hospitable receiving me in your house when I was... In that state... I shall bother you no more.” He got up and started to leave the room.

“Wait, Jim!” Leonard followed him eagerly. “Don't leave now, I told you can only leave when I say it's okay for you to...” 

Jim turned back and faced Leonard with red eyes and a pale face. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I... What...? Calm down now, come here, we will ask you that question no more if you don't want to answer it, but stay here, you're in no state to be outside...”

And so Jim was crying, and Leonard took him in his arms, because he seemed so fragile and weak. 

“Christopher Pike, my benefactor, he's...”

“Dead.” Spock said behind them. “Christopher Pike died yesterday from a mysterious disease. I did not know he was your benefactor.”

“He was. And now, all his fortune will go to his idiotic older son and I'll be doomed. Frederic hates me and the small allowance from my mother will never suffice for me to pay the tuition fee and actually live.” Jim explained. 

“You can live with us.” Spock said. “I will speak with mother and...” 

“I can't accept. You don't even know me that well, I don't know you either and...”

“This is nonsense.” Leonard said.

“It is most illogical to refuse based on assumptions about our motivations.” Spock said. “I know you, you have been doing classes with me since we entered university and I knew Christopher Pike. He was a long-time friend of my father. Knowing his son Frederic too, I know he will not cooperate with your studies, just like you concluded.” He explained. “So, knowing my family well enough, I am certain that my mother and father will see no harm, and as a great pleasure to help you finish your studies.” 

“Spock is right. Mr. and Mrs. Sarek are most kind and, first and foremost, they value education.” Leonard said, caressing Jim's back. 

“Okay. I'll... I'll accept your proposal.” Jim said, pulling Leonard closer. 

Leonard and Spock helped Jim taking his personal belongings back from the Pike's house and settle in their own. Jim was a ray of light on their everyday life. He talked a lot, the house was almost never silent, and when it was, the silence was filled with joy, never heavy. Jim often brought flowers home and handed it over to the maids. A different one each day. The servants had a bet running everyday for who will receive the flowers. The losers usually had no right for dessert.

-*-*-

The days with Jim turned in months, and then years. Three years, to be more precise. Leonard was so accustomed to Jim's presence he was almost like a brother, like Spock was. He thought a lot about how Spock was more malleable now. He had so much of Amanda in him, and now it showed a lot more. Leonard didn't understand why Spock was so obstinate in shutting down this sensible, caring side of him. Of course he knew about the Vulcan Way, how they put logic first and feelings as something that should be controlled. He didn't know, though, why Spock chose this path for himself. 

He would never want to put his feelings aside. He lived and judged almost only by his feelings. Leonard was a big romantic, old-fashioned and grumpy. He would be nothing without his feelings. That's maybe why, he thought, he and Spock bickered from the day they start actually speaking to each other.  
Leonard started to notice after some time, that Jim usually stand aside and give them those big smiles while they bicker. First he was enraged – what do he think we are, comedy relief? - then he started to bicker more and more with Spock just to see that big smile coloring his face with happiness. 

The fact was, Leonard was truly happy with them. He felt at ease, almost as if he was at his home in one of the visits and saw his parents loving each other by the look in their eyes. Stopping to think about this, Leonard had saw just how much Jim and Spock looked at each other. And how. Leonard was no expert, but the waves of feelings in the long stares between them were more than just friendship. 

Thinking about it, it was – as Spock would say – only logical. They were somewhat opposites. Jim was this blast of sunshine in their lives, the intuition, the impulsiveness, and Spock was the reins that held Jim, the consciousness he didn't have - or didn't want to listen – the logic. Leonard would put himself as the feelings, but Jim covered that field pretty well, he thought. 

Seeing them became more and more wonderful and difficult at the same time. He wanted so much that they could see how much good they do to each other. But he didn't want to interfere. If he joined them, then he would be alone, he thought, and he pretty much needed them to prosper.

He discarded his thoughts when Jim came into his room, face pale and trembling from head to toe.

“What happened, Jim?” He asked.

“It's Spock, I don't know what's happening. He just fell unconscious in the Tea Room. We were talking and then he just...” 

Leonard had to listen no more to know there was something really wrong. Spock was a Vulcan. Vulcans never just dropped unconscious, unless they had already been hurt badly. When he arrived at the Tea Room, Spock was beginning to regain consciousness, trying hard to stand up with the help of a chair. 

“Spock!” Leonard came for his help. “What happened? Do you feel something strange, unnatural? Have you been hurt?”

“No. I do not know what happened. My vision suddenly got dark and... I fell.” Spock said, one hand supporting his head. 

“Are you ill? We have to call a physician from Vulcan. Immediately.” Leonard said. “I'll write to your family.” 

“No. Leonard, this is nothing. You are overreacting.” Spock said while Leonard helped him sit. 

“I never overreact. A vulnerable Vulcan is never a good sign. One of my colleagues said that.” Leonard said. “Jim, you stay here with Spock while I'll take paper and ink to write to Mrs. Sarek.”

“Aye, Captain.” Jim played, saluting Leonard as he passed. 

Leonard let out a little smile before leaving the room. But after that, he just thought about the letter. He took some paper, ink and a pen in his room and ran down again. 

“Tell me everything you're feeling.” Leonard asked Spock, and he started listing. 

Spock felt anxious. His hands were trembling, he was feeling hotter, his palms were sweating and sometimes he wavered on his feet. He fainted once. All the symptoms were described in the letter and Leonard asked for them to send a doctor at once. He couldn't deal with Spock, he wasn't studying Vulcans. The physiology was so different.

The letter went fast and another returned at the dawn of the next day. Amanda told them that what Spock had was a natural urge of the Vulcans. It was called Pon Farr and she couldn't say much about it without breaking the promise she did to Sarek. They were parting at once to Earth, with the family's physician, and should arrive on Earth in two days. About the Pon Farr, she advised Spock to stay in his room. His feelings would be much more difficult to control in this situation, and anger could be a most dangerous enemy.

“We will settle that only Leonard and me can enter Spock's room. The maids should stay out for their own protection.” Jim said. 

“I agree. I can try and give you something for the fever, Spock, but I think it would be useless.” Leonard said. “Your mother said it's something quite common for a Vulcan, but they thought you'll be spared because of your mixed blood.” 

“Seems like I was not.” Spock said, showing truly, unmasked distress in his voice. “I shall simply wait their arrival?” 

“Basically, yes.” Leonard said.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little difficult for Jim to handle and he decided to leave. He just needed some time to think and get his life on track again, and, in the end, no one better than Leonard and Spock to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the time, and the writer's block is gone, so I could finish this. Err... in part.  
> The chapter went on and on and I decided to end it here and do an epilogue, which I wish to finish soon.  
> I wish you like it and I'm sorry for any mistake. Again, English is not my first language and if you have any constructive criticism, I welcome it.

The waiting was agonizing. Leonard was bringing Spock his supper, stopped just outside his door and sighed. He didn't want to see Spock like that. It was really taking its toll on him too, but he wouldn't show it to Spock. He needed to be strong, be there for him. He was the older, he was always there for him when he needed and felt almost as it was his obligation.

After knocking on the door, Leonard entered the room and left the tray on the bedside table. Spock was flushed and, he tried not to think about it, he almost didn't look as himself anymore. The noisy breathing and the excess transpiration were making Leonard worry a lot more. The fever was only getting worse. 

“Spock... Spock are you...”

“I am not OK, Leonard. I... It feels like my blood is boiling in my veins. It is not a good feeling.” Spock said. 

When Leonard got closer so he could take his temperature, Spock abruptly avoided the touch. The look of complete fear in his eyes scared Leonard even more. 

“What's happening? Spock I have to take your temperature. You look like you're about to die of...” but he couldn't continue. He couldn't let Spock die of this, whatever this is. 

“No... Leonard, do not touch me, you do not know if it is contagious.” Spock said in one breath. 

“This is nonsense. I have dealt with far worse than a fever in my classes and at the hospital.” Leonard reasoned. 

The second try to touch Spock was successful and Leonard felt Spock's forehead and he was definitively boiling. He didn't know what to do anymore. Just wait was not doing them any favors. He grabbed some pills he had with him, just in case, and gave one to Spock. 

“Drink this, I cannot stay here and watch you burn to death.” Leonard said, taking the glass of water he brought in the tray. 

“The medication will be ineffective.” Spock said, taking the glass and the pill anyway. 

“I know.” was the weak response. 

As their hands touched when Spock returned the glass, McCoy felt again how hot he was. Without thinking, he took Spock's hand in his and caressed it. 

“You are not a bad doctor, Leonard.” Spock said. “This is not your fault.” 

“It is.” Leonard said, clear sadness in his voice. 

“Now it is you that is being nonsensical, Leonard...” but as Spock said this, Leonard noticed something going wild in his eyes, as much as he wanted to control it. “Please... Please leave now, you cannot be here anymore.” 

Spock took his hand from the doctor's and screamed, twisting in his own body, trying to control what was happening to him. Now Leonard was really terrified and panicked. 

He threw himself at him, trying to stop him from breaking the bed, but he surely regretted this right after. Spock got a firm grasp in him and tossed him away. Leonard flew against the near wall and his landing was far from smooth. He tried to stand up with a groan of pain from the impact, and it startled Spock.

Spock looked at Leonard and ran to help him get up, finally coming to himself again. 

“Leonard... I tried to warn you, please do not stay in the room, I can hurt you...” Spock was breathlessly saying. “I do not want to hurt you, but my control is not as effective in the current situation.”

“Don't blame yourself, I'm at fault here.” 

“Are you unharmed? Do you feel any pain?” his questions were endless, and Leonard took his face in his hands and made him look at his eyes.

“I am fine. It was nothing. I am alright. I am more worried about you.” 

“I could have hurt you...” and Leonard saw something he never ever expected from Spock. The Vulcan was crying. 

“Hey, no, I'm fine, you see...” he tried to bring Spock to his senses, but was useless, so he took him in his arms and guided him to the bed he almost tore into pieces and tried to calm him down. 

Spock let himself be seated and, without noticing, he let himself go in Leonard's ministrations. He didn't even realized he was crying. His thoughts were floating in his head in some kind of cloud out of his consciousness reach. It was the most frustrating feeling he had in his life, but somehow, when Leonard touched him, he could think clearly again, even if just for some seconds. 

“Thank you Leonard.” Spock whispered so quietly that Leonard almost didn't hear. 

“I'll be here whenever you need me, Spock.” Leonard whispered too. “I assume you're feeling better now.” 

Leonard started to get up from the bed, but Spock grabbed his arms and made him stay. His grip was strong again, Leonard stared at him and saw again those eyes. It seemed like the eyes of an animal, wild and vicious. Spock took advantage of his superior force and made Leonard lie down in the bed. 

“You will stay here.” he said, his voice low and dangerous. 

Spock climbed the bed and straddled Leonard so he could not move. His hands touched Leonard's face most affectionately before trailing to his temple and performing the mind meld. Leonard felt a rush of feelings that were clearly not his overflowing in his chest and his mind. He felt something wild dominating his thoughts, but then liquid clear affection, and he dared say love, flooded him to the point he felt somewhat drowning in it. Everything was most intense. His own feelings mixed with the overwhelming ones and he knew just what to do to cure Spock from the fever. 

Spock took McCoy's lips in his with avid recklessness and Leonard, as shocked as he was, had the heart to respond. His hands went up to Spock's hair and he caressed his scalp while feeling the other's tongue caressing his mouth. 

All the world outside forgotten, they had sex all night long, until they collapsed, exhausted.

 

-*-*-

 

Jim had listened to everything that happened that night. He was awfully aware of every little gasp and moan inside Spock's room. He tried very hard not to be. The memory alone filled his chest with sadness. He thought he was a part of it. At least a little part of them. It hurts him to suddenly realize he was not.

Lady Amanda, Sarek and the doctor arrived at their house around lunch time two days after that night. Since Spock and Leonard weren't in condition to get out of the room yet, Jim welcomed them, then took the things he had packed during the night and left. He tried not to think of what he was leaving behind.

Upon their arrival, Amanda and Sarek already understood what has happened to their son. At first, they were not sure if the Pon Farr was going to hit Spock, the blood and race mixture being unpredictable. There wasn't much half bloods that they could study. This made the situation much more troubling and mysterious. The Vulcan doctor was not sure if Spock was hit in the same intensity as a pure blood. He didn't know if the bond with his t'hy'la was going to form, and if it is, would it be as solid as the pure blood bond?

At least they were sure that he had felt the fever, and, as they saw both Spock and Leonard entering the dining room, they knew they had bonded at some extent. It was no surprise to Amanda that they actually bonded. Thinking about it, Sarek recognized the foundation for this bond to have been built since the forest incident. The life debt was some of the most bonding situations for a Vulcan, specially in such a young age. 

"Well, I think our rushed trip was in vain." Amanda said as they ate a late lunch. 

"At least it was good to see you..." McCoy said, still a bit flushed from all the situation. 

"And you can now elucidate everything about the Pon Farr. I have much to learn. But at this moment, I am wondering... Where is Jim?" Spock asked.

"Oh, he left the house as soon as we got here." Amanda responded. Her voice carried a little worry in it.

"The dumbhead... Do you reckon he escaped? I would never forgive him if he..." 

"I do not think this is the time, Leonard." Spock said, his tone was harsh, but one of his hands reached out for Leonard's. 

To Leonard's surprise, the touch had a massive calming effect on him. He stared at Spock for some time until he felt self-conscious enough. 

“What should we do about him, then?” he asked, turning his attention to his food again.

“We should wait.” Spock said. “Mother, father, how long are you planning to stay?”

“We have to go back tomorrow, I will have a meeting with the other ambassadors.” Sarek said. 

"Right." And Spock finished his meal, thinking deeply. 

“Spock, you do know that there is a big celebration when two souls are joined together. It is the tradition. You and your mate should go back to Vulcan soon so we can throw you the celebration you deserve.” Sarek said. “It is a huge achievement in one's life, the finding of one's soul mate.” 

Sarek and Amanda changed loving glances as his hand touched hers lightly. It was really rare, even to Spock, to see them exchanging this kind of affection. 

“You're making them embarrassed, Sarek dear.” Amanda said giggling. 

“We will arrange the trip as soon as is convenient to Leonard. I have already finished my studies, but his aren't due until the end of the next year.” Spock said. “And he will have to cover for the days he had to stay housebound because of... Well...” 

“We will be waiting for you, when you're ready.” Amanda said, putting an end in the conversation. “Now, I hoped, now that I see you two are fine, that Leonard could take us to meet his parents.” 

“Well, if you want to... But I'll say in advance that we are a poor country family.”

“And there's no shame in that.” she amended.

“I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to meet you.” Leonard said. 

“So it is settled. We leave in an hour, is it alright?” she asked.

There's humming all over the table as the three men agreed.

 

-*-*-

 

Jim was feeling really lost as he entered the little pension. He just wanted somewhere to stay. He needed to find a job, too. He had just finished his classes, his and Spock's graduation will be in a week, and after that he can't expect any more kindness from anyone. 

He was welcomed at the pension by a very active boy that kept saying things he could not understand fully. His Russian accent was really heavy. He finally managed to understand how much he had to pay and that they only had one room available, that he was lucky. The boy, named Pavel Chekov, took him to the little room, explaining all the schedule of the pension meals. 

When Jim was finally alone in the room, he took a deep breath and let his body fall on the tiny bed. He should really go to that professor that said there would be an expedition needing an astrophysicist in some weeks. But, right now, he really had to rest a bit. Spending all three nights awoke and worrying about Spock and Leonard had took its toll on him. 

Jim woke up with someone knocking on his door. He quickly stood up and answered the door, seeing an old woman with a tray. She smiled brightly at him and asked if she could enter the room. 

“Who are you?” Jim asked, still sleepy.

“I'm Mrs. Chekova, Pavel's grandmother and owner of this pension. He told me you where here and that you seemed tired when you came over. Since the dinner time has already passed and you haven't joined us, I figured you could use some dinner alone.” she said, her voice had a kindness that Jim haven't seen much in his life. 

He invited her to come in and seat with him while he was eating. She accepted, since all her work in the kitchen was already done. They chatted all throughout his dinner and Jim got to know that Mrs. Chekova had came to this village from the bigger Russian village when her husband had lost everything they owned in games. She took her two kids and some money she had saved for herself and never looked back. She found out some time after she had bought this house to use as a pension that her husband was killed because of his debts. She was really sad at the time, but soon had understood that she could have done nothing. 

Mrs. Chekova was a really strong woman, Jim thought, and her story had lit a fire in his ass. He couldn't let this situation with Spock and Leonard bring him down. He had a lot of life ahead to live, and he would live it to the fullest. He thanked her for making him company and for sharing her amazing story. 

Since he had slept all afternoon, it was already past 11 PM and he was as awake as an owl. He didn't know what to do, so he took his coat and went for a walk. He needed some fresh air. His feet took him to a bar he used to go when he lived with his late benefactor, sometimes with him. He didn't thought about Pike for some time and felt like he was forgetting about him after his death. He didn't want this. He would be forever grateful for his help and kindness. 

He entered the bar and the waiter that he knew from long ago was there. 

“Hey Jim! Long time no see!” he said, getting close to him. “You want the usual?”

“Yeah, it will be great, thanks.” Jim said, picking a stool to sit in front of the bar.

The waiter walked with him and asked another waiter inside the bar to get Jim what he wanted, then turned to him and sit at his side.

“I was promoted, now I come here just to supervise and make sure everything go smoothly through the night.” 

“Congratulations! I'll drink to that.” Jim said, and as soon as his glass was served, he picked it up and toasted, drinking all in one gulp. 

Asking the new waiter for some more, he started to chat with his friend. The night passed really fast despite his expectations. When he was walking back home, he almost got to Spock's house out of habit. He realized his foolishness somewhere half of his way there, and changed his course to the pension. At least he wasn't as drunk as he used to be in his younger years. 

Arriving the pension, the boy, Chekov, was at the reception again. He seemed glad to see Jim again.

“The breakfast was just served, Mr. Kirk.” he said. “My grandmother asked me to call you, but there was nobody in your room...” 

“Yeah, thanks. I'll go have breakfast, I really need some coffee.” Jim said, going to the dinning room, where some small tables were scattered around the room. 

All tables were already taken, but there was a spot in one of them, where an Asian looking guy was seated with another one. By his accent, he was Scottish. He asked if he could join them at the table and seated as well. 

“Hi, I'm James Kirk, but you can call me Jim.” he said.

“I'm Hikaru Sulu and this is Montgomery Scott.” 

“But everyone call me Scotty.” 

Both men shook hands with Jim and started a conversation. They told him that they were waiting in the city while the arrangements for the trip they were going to work for were made. Sulu was helmsman and Scotty was an engineer. Jim took a piece of bread and started eating when the two guys told him more about themselves. It would be Sulu's first journey, and Scotty's second. Scotty told them about his first trip while sipping from a suspicious looking flask. 

When they finished breakfast, Jim went to his room and took his things to the shared bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and got in his way to the university, where he spoke with the professor who told him about the job in the next exploratory trip from the university. They were in need of an astrophysicist yet, so he applied for the job.

“Well, congratulations, you'll have the job. The ship leave in two weeks. Almost everything is already set to go.” the professor said. “And congratulations for your graduation.”

“Thanks, professor, it means a lot to me.” 

 

-*-*-

 

The graduation day came soon enough. Jim was not actually in the mood to see Spock and Leonard as a cute new couple celebrating a new step in life, but he had to go. It was his graduation as well, and he needed his certificate as soon as possible. He was getting ready when Mrs. Chekova knocked on his door. 

“Hi, Mrs. Chekova, how can I help you?” 

“I only came to congratulate you for your graduation. I knew it's today.” she said.

“Yes, thank you.” Jim said, a smile genuinely coming to his lips. 

“I'd go if I could, but you know I can't live the pension alone, and Pacha went out with that Sulu guy to buy ice cream.” she let a little smirk mark her face. “Your parents would be proud of you.” 

“I bet they would.” he said. 

She helped him finish his tie knot and he was ready. He left the pension and walked to the university, where the ceremony would be held in the gardens, as it was a fine sunny day. He arrived, dressed in his robes and sat in a chair and watched the other graduates and their families. He was not really upset because his mom couldn't make it to his graduation, he was already used to being the only kid alone.

When Spock and Leonard arrived, he almost got up and hid in somewhere, but thinking he would look silly, he preferred to stay. They came directly to him. That was not what he expected would happen. 

“Jim.” Spock said, as they were coming closer. “It's good to see you.” and the sentiment really showed in his eyes, witch confused Jim a bit more. 

“Where have you been?” Leonard said just as Spock closed his mouth. “We've been worried sick looking for you.” 

“I was... I am...” he couldn't even form a sentence, he was an idiot. 

“Don't say you asked Pike's son refuge...”

“No! I would never do that! He is repulsing...” Jim immediately said. “I am staying in a pension, more to the south of the city. They're really good people...”

“Why would you leave my house?” Spock asked, almost offended that he didn't want to live with them anymore. “Our doors will be forever open for you, Jim. You never had to live.”

“Yes I had. I knew you two would want some space. After that... After what happened between you two. You know, I would be just a big trouble to you.” 

“Are you drinking again?” Leonard asked. “What's the problem with you? You left without saying a thing, and now you're blaming us. This is ridiculous.” 

“I think you may have come to wrong conclusions about our situation. And you did not gave us a chance to speak and clarify what happened.” Spock said. “Would you be available to a conversation after the graduation ceremony?”

“I... don't know if...” 

“Will you or will you not?” Leonard asked. “We want you to know exactly what happened and why it happened.” 

“Yeah, okay. We will have this conversation. Where?” Jim asked.

“Our house.” Leonard said. “Spock, I think you better get dressed, the ceremony is about to begin. See you guys up there.”

The ceremony went smoothly and, at the end, they gathered and went to Spock's house. The silence between the trio was almost cutting. When they got there, Spock asked Marge to open a bottle of wine and they sat in the drawing room in silence. 

“So, we came here to have a conversation...” Jim said.

“Indeed.” Spock said, sipping his wine. “Where should we begin?” 

“Well, I know where. Do you know vulcans go through a resistance test when they reach the age of 10?” Leonard asked. 

“I don't know any vulcan customs.” Jim said.

“So, they have to do this test on a very wild forest around the realm.” Leonard explained.

“It is not unheard of children that gets hurt while doing a training by themselves.” Spock said. “And I was one of that children. I wanted to pass this test as I never wanted anything in my life so far. I had something to prove not only to me, but to my parents as well.” 

“So he decided to enter the woods around his house at the sunset, without anyone knowing. I saw him and followed him. I heard him fall, he broke his leg and opened a big cut in his head. By finding him that night, I saved his life.” Leonard told Jim.

“And, as he saved my life, ours would be tied forever.” Spock said. “The illness I was experiencing some weeks ago was... Was something every vulcan have to go through. It happens every seven years of a mature vulcan's life. It is called Pon Farr.” 

If they thought Jim would feel better after this conversation, they were being extremely naïve, Jim thought to himself. They were only confirming that they were meant for each other and he has nothing to do with it. He has no right to destroy this partnership and this bond they already shared for so many years. 

“Jim, don't wander just now.” Leonard said, trying to get Jim back to the conversation. “Here comes the serious part. And honestly, we wouldn't be telling you any of this if we did not trust you. These things are extremely intimate to a vulcan.”

“It is, Jim. But I am willing to share it with you, as I have the trust you will not share this with no one.” Spock said. “Pon Farr is a critical time to a vulcan. The implications in this illness is... We mate or we die.”

“So, you have to... well... take someone or you die? This is insane!” Jim said, not believing this would really happen to someone. “Is this really serious?” 

“It is, his fever would go up until his functions will no longer hold, and his body would collapse.” Leonard answered. “This is, at least, if someone do not interfere, and this someone has to already have a connection of sorts with the vulcan. This person, in our case, was me.” 

“I had lost all my logic, my senses were blurred and my rational thought was not at its best.” Spock explained. “I was brutal to Leonard and regret every single part of it, now that I am back to myself. But it had to be done.”

“I've already told you it was nothing I couldn't handle, but yes, it was done.” Leonard said. “We didn't want you to go, though. When we could finally leave the room, not seeing you there... It hurt us.”

“How can you speak for you two?” Jim asked.

“We have a kind of connection now, a bond.” Leonard explained. “We can transfer simple feelings, but Sarek said it would become more powerful as we grow accustomed to it.”

“But I have another theory as to why my bond with Leonard is not as strong as it could be.” Spock said.

“And what would it be?” Jim asked.

“We are not complete.” 

As simple as that, Jim wanted to get up and leave the house. He had so many memories there, but he didn't know if he was prepared to this. They were calling him back to their lives, to be part of something big, a relationship he didn't know if he could live with or understand. Why things couldn't be easy as it was back when they just lived together and appreciated each others company? Jim was not used to this stability, he didn't have this foundation they already had, and he couldn't build it in a matter of hours or days. He would take so much more time. He would take their time away. Time they could be out there, being happy.

“Spock is right, Jim. We are not complete.” Leonard said. “It didn't felt like it when we were in that room, it don't feel like it now. We need you.”

“I... don't know what to say.” Jim said, so low and devoid of emotion he didn't recognized himself. “I should go, they're probably waiting for me at the pension...” 

“Please, Jim, don't go now.” Leonard said, and the pain was obvious in his voice.

“Jim, we do need you here.” Spock said. 

“I can't... I can't! You don't understand, you'll be fine without me! I just bring destruction and death everywhere I stay long enough!” Jim said, already up and ready to leave.

“You don't understand!” Leonard yelled at him. “We want you here! We spent three years together and you only brought joy to this house! Can't you see how much pain you cause not being here?” 

“You know what, I have to think. I have to go and sleep on the matter.” Jim said, taking his coat and leaving the house. 

He noticed only when already in the streets that he was crying. He didn't want to drink this time, he only wanted to think about the insinuations and the proposal they made him. They said they were not complete, but if they regret it when he is back... He don't think he can handle the deception and the rejection. They couldn't know if he fitted in their new arrangement, no one could.

He got to the pension and, after checking if he seemed remotely happy, or not sad, he entered. He didn't know what to say when he saw the cake on the hands of Mrs. Chekova and the balloons held by Pavel and Sulu. They only knew him for one week or so, and already made so much difference. They congratulated him, Scotty brought a bottle of his best Scotch and Pavel was saying to anyone who wanted to hear that Whisky was actually invented by an old lady in Russia. As was the balloons. 

Jim spent a delightful night with his new friends, he saw Scotty becoming drunk enough to talk to the lady he wanted to since he got in the pension. She was a beautiful writer and communicator officer that was going to go aboard the ship they will work. He saw Pavel and Sulu disappearing at some point of the party and never coming back. It was good distraction, but at the same time made him feel more and more lonely. It appeared he had no place here too. He enjoyed while he could. 

“You seem to be thinking deeply in something... You know, you never told me about your parents.” Mrs. Chekova said, sitting beside Jim.

“My father is dead. All the family was in an expedition when something hit us, they said it was some kind of old submarine some rebels took. Pirates. My father lost his life so he could save my mother and the other crew members. My mother gave birth ashore.” Jim told her. “Since this day, my mother had been traveling and working to occupy her head, and I don't really blame her. I was left with my uncle until I was found by Christopher Pike, my late benefactor.” 

“And when Pike died?” She asked, curious.

“I was found by Leonard McCoy, a med student, after a bar fight. He took me to his home, took care of me. I found out he lived with a fellow student, Spock, and they took me in. Spock's parents are rich and generous, they paid for the rest of my graduation. They were the best people that could have took me in. Spock and Leonard are naturally generous and kind, in their own ways.” Jim stopped himself from blabbering about them all night long, and Mrs. Chekova noticed. 

“So, these are the people you are dodging of?” she asked, but Jim knew it was rhetorical.

He could say nothing to this accusation. He was, indeed, dodging them. Running from an uncertain future he didn't know he could handle. Since this was what his mom was doing since his birth, he told himself it would work for him too. Overwhelm himself with work and responsibilities so he don't have the time to think and reminisce what happened in the past.

“Jim, my boy, if you accept a little advice from someone that has already lived and hurt, I will tell you to stop running. Stop dodging. You are a kind and intelligent man, your light shines in every single person you touch, and some people do need some of this light, to feed of it, even to help it stay shinning. If you let yourself be genuinely happy, you will find that it is possible. You're worthy of it.” She said. “You only have to believe it.”

With this, she stood up and got another slice of cake, marching to the kitchen. 

 

-*-*-

 

The expedition was going to be tomorrow. Jim had not contacted Leonard or Spock yet. He didn't know what to say. At this point, his intentions were clear: he will go to the expedition, try not to think about what he was leaving behind, and try to build a new life to himself. It was way easier than confront his problems and instabilities. He was feeling weak, running from everyone and everything, but he couldn't help himself. He alone didn't have the strength to stay and face all this. And he couldn't think of someone to ask for help that weren't already involved in this.

He went down the stairs to eat breakfast and was surprised by seeing both of his problems standing just at its base, talking to Pavel and Hikaru. Before he could turn around and lock himself in his room, Pavel pointed at him, saying animatedly that he was there. He could not run anymore. 

“Hey Jim.” said Leonard, already climbing the stairs so to not give Jim any escape chance. 

“Hi. What are you two doing here?” he asked nervously.

“We came to talk to you, since you haven't reach us in almost a week, we thought you could use some push.” Leonard said, pointedly. 

“I don't need no push...”

“Of course you don't...”

“But we decided you are too precious for us to simply give away.” Spock intervened. 

“I had to pack for the expedition, so I didn't have the time to...”

“So you're going to an expedition and intended to leave us behind?” Leonard asked.

“I was not leaving... I was trying to...” Jim himself didn't know what to say. 

What was he really trying to do was not the case. He saw the disappointed faces of the two people he loved and he could not run anymore. It was simple as that. Why was he trying to make everything look so impossible?

“I'm sorry.” he said, and the tears he was restraining fell like cascades. 

He didn't want to perform this show at the stairs, in front of all the other guests of the pension, but he couldn't care less about all the people now. He felt a pair of arms around his body and guessed it was Leonard's, after some time another joined, Spock's. He felt at home again for the seconds they remained like that. 

“We won't let you leave us again, Jim.” Leonard said. “Spock and I, we need you with us.” 

“I need you too.” Jim said before he actually think about anything, and he decided he was right. 

He needed them more than anything, they were the strength he didn't had alone. He needed the stability they could provide him. 

“Can we go home and talk this through now?” Spock asked. “You two go first, I'll take your things and set everything with the owner.”

“You don't have to, Spock.” Jim said. “I will not escape. I'll pack my things, you two wait here.”

“I would like to go and see your room.” Spock said.

“Okay, we all go.” Leonard set and already started to go up the stairs. “And then we can stop some place to have breakfast because I'm already starving.”

“You all can have breakfast here.” Pavel said from the base of the stairs. “I'm sure my grandma won't oppose to it.”

“In this case, we eat first.” Leonard said, now pushing Jim and Spock down the stairs.

They ate, packed Jim's things and paid for the room, and then they went home. While Jim was in fact feeling a bit anxious about how they will make this work, he felt like they could. He was so used to touch and mess things up that the feeling that everything could go right was new and reinvigorating to him. He was finally persuaded to at least try to make things work, and he would try with everything he's got.

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to the Epilogue!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look at Spock's thoughts before their commitment party at his parents house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I just came here to finally finish this! 
> 
> Hope you like it.

-Epilogue-

 

“Jim, hurry up, we're going to be late!” Leonard's voice was heard all over the room. “We can't be late to our own wedding, ceremony of joining, whatever this is!”

“I'm almost ready, okay! Give me a minute!” Jim answered.

“Spock will kill us if we're late. I can already feel his anxiety through the bond.” Leonard points. “You know this is really important for any Vulcan...”

“I'm ready! Happy?” Jim walked away from the bathroom and showed himself, opening his arms and turning around. “How do I look?”

They were both dressing in traditional Vulcan robes. Jim's was a dark red with lots of decoration. Leonard was wearing a dark blue one, a lot more sober than Jim's. 

“You're gorgeous as always.” Leonard said. “Come on now, Spock is waiting for us in the tea room.”

“I thought he was already at the ball room.” Jim said.

“He said he wanted to give us something before the celebration.”

 

-*-*-

 

For all his life, Spock thought he was meant to be alone. He felt like this during almost all of his infancy and adolescence. He haven't recognized Leonard as a company he really wanted to keep until they moved to Earth. Even then, he thought Leonard would find someone and finally start a life like he was supposed to, and he would be no more than an acquaintance. 

When he met Jim at the university, he haven't paid much attention to him. He was just another human with too much energy, too much emotions and too much to drink. After some classes together, he noticed Jim was gifted, and so did the professors, and Jim started to be treated like a celebrity. Besides conversation at the classes and some works together, Spock didn't speak to Jim. That is, until Leonard found Jim on the streets and brought him home. 

Knowing who Jim was, and also knowing who his benefactor was and what happened, he opened his house to him. He couldn't leave Jim unassisted in the middle of his graduation, not when he knew Jim was meant to be so much more. He also accepted Jim because of Leonard. Maybe they could grow closer and be friends, he could see they had much in common, and Leonard seemed a little solitary. 

Even though Leonard was older than him, Spock always thought he had a responsibility towards him. He had to take care of him, and not only financially. He ended up extending this responsibility to Jim, too. Maybe because they were humans, therefore a lot more fragile than him. He could never pinpoint it. 

The years they spent together during graduation, he spent seeing Leonard and Jim becoming closer as he predicted. He liked how the dynamic of their situation arranged itself. Everything seemed almost effortless, even though he knew it wasn't. They managed everything until his sudden illness. 

Being a Vulcan, he almost didn't know how it was to be sick. To feel sick. It was confusing, he had lost control of his own body, another new sensation he was experiencing, until finally, Leonard intervened. He trusted Leonard, even knowing he was a human doctor with almost no practical knowledge of Vulcan diseases. The intervention was by no means conventional, and in the end, it was exactly what he needed, as surprising as it can be. The arrival of his parents at his home was expected, but not necessary anymore. Although he wanted to know everything about this new condition he was presented to, he genuinely preferred to have that time alone with Leonard and Jim - where was him anyway – to clarify everything. He felt like it was his responsibility to make things right now. 

People often said Spock was a difficult being to read, because he knew how to enclosure his feelings deep down his brain. If, by means of a lapse in control, they can reach the surface, he knew how to quickly change his facial expression and mask it. He thought so too, he was always certain that his ability was mastered by his 18th birthday or even before, but even now, his mother could read right through his mask.

When they visited in his Pon Farr, she asked to talk to him in private. 

“Spock, I'm really proud of you. You know how hard it is to a Vulcan to find their soul mate in the first Pon Farr?” she said firstly.

“I do not, mother. But it must be really difficult.” Spock replied. 

“I saw the way you look at Leonard, and besides the deep love I can see there, I see worry. You don't have to take responsibility for everything that happens to Leonard and Jim.” she said. 

“Mother, you do not have to worry about how I feel about them. Both are important to me. I cannot take this responsibility away from me, as I am logically the one who have to protect them.” Spock said. 

“I don't want to see you hurt, it's just a mother's prerogative.” she went to him and caressed his cheek before giving him a light kiss in the forehead, just like she used to when he was young.

The kindness of his mother always lowered his shields. Maybe that's why he always liked to spend time with her. He didn't want to confess, but he liked to lower his shields and have some time, even if it's just seconds, to be himself. She, and Leonard now, were the only people to see him like this. He wished to include Jim in this list, and just him more. 

“The other boy, he left as soon as we arrived here. Is this why you're so worried?” Amanda asked him.

“In part, yes.” he answered. “I am worried about how things will develop from now on.”

“You shouldn't worry so much. Things will be great, and soon you will be in Vulcan to celebrate your union.” Amanda said.

Spock didn't believe in humans with the divination gift, but if he would, this human would be his mother. She was never wrong about things. He was in the tea room, waiting for Jim and Leonard while thinking back at everything they went through. He felt proud of his mates, and he didn't know if he was really worth it. 

Since he always thought he was meant to be alone, he was the last being he could think that would end up with two mates. He tried not to feel anxious, but he was failing miserably. This party was being held only to officialize his situation before the Vulcan society, he was already bonded with Leonard and Jim, so he had no logical motivation to feel anxious. 

When finally he saw Jim and Leonard entering the room, he almost let a sigh of relief escape his lips. They looked beautiful, and he sent them contentment and love through their bond, and was repaid with two big smiles to him. He almost smiled himself. 

“We have exactly fifteen point three minutes until we have to be at the ball room.” Spock said immediately.

“Sounds like a serenade.” Leonard said.

“I want to give you two something.” Spock continued, as if he weren't interrupted. “This is why I wanted to see you before the celebration begins.”

He took a little box from his pocket and opened it in front of both his mates. 

“It came to my knowledge that there is a human tradition to wear matching rings with the one you are committed with. As you both are here to engage in a Vulcan tradition, I thought I could engage in a human tradition also.” 

He took the first of the three rings in the box and extended a hand to Leonard, slipping the ring on his ring finger. He did the same to Jim. When was time to put his own ring, Leonard grabbed the little box and Jim took the ring, with his other hand, Leonard took Spock's hand and Jim slipped the ring in his finger. He saw Jim's eyes watering and Leonard's tears already falling. 

“Thanks Spock.” Leonard said, taking Spock's face in his hands and kissing him. “This is beautiful.”

“This means so much to both of us.” Jim said, taking Spock's hand and kissing him, the vulcan and human ways. 

“We should go, or we will be late to our own celebration.” Spock advised. “But before we go, I want to say that I love both of you.”

“I love you both too.” Leonard said.

“I love you more.” Jim laughed, taking the hands of both his mates and they walked to the ball room together. 

Together like they will be for all their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end, it's happy and fluffy just like I wanted their life to be, because they deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
